Lovers Through Time
by VampireGirlXo
Summary: The Rekai Tentai is off on another mission, but theres a new member, possibly a second of my own creation. KurxxSam HieixxBethany YusxxKeiko KuwxxYuk


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO, JUST THE CHARACTERS THAT I ADD INTO THE STORY PLOTS.

FOREWARNINGS: THIS STORY STARTS OFF VERY INTENSELY, AND THERE WILL BE CHAPTERS AND SCENES WHERE THERE WILL BE EXPLICIT CONTENT. THIS IS A WARNING NOT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY, AS IT IS SERIOUS. MANY CHAPTERS WILL BE LEMON CHAPTERS AND CONTAIN MATERIAL THAT SOME MAY FIND TOO EXPLICIT FOR SOME AUDIENCES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME, AND ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter One

The lightning struck and lit up the sky, her vibrant blue eyes brightened while she watched the storm brew outside. The thunder sounded and she closed her eyes, smiling as she listened to the relaxing sounds of the rain hit the window pains and the soft rumble as the thunder died off. Behind her, a figure stirred in bed, rolling over and looking at her sitting by the window. He smirked and called to her, his bright green eyes filled with amusement. She turned and smiled back, sighing before rejoining him in bed. He wrapped his arms around her softly and snuggled close, nestling into the crook of her neck and breathing slowly.

"You and your thunder storms," he chuckled.

"They relax me," she replied cuddling close and holding onto his strong arms wrapped around her.

He simply smiled and breathed deep, inhaling her delicious scent, and gently kissed the back of her neck. She closed her eyes in delight and whispered a moan, gaining a smile and a small trail of kisses along her neck and over her shoulder. She sighed and rolled over, shifting under him slightly and wrapping one arm around his neck, placing her other hand on his cheek and looking deep into his eyes.

She looked at him for a moment, their eyes locked with an intense gaze.

"I love you Kurama"

He smiled back and kissed her lightly, pulling away and looking back to her before replying lightly, "I love you too Samantha."

She smiled and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arm around his neck tighter and sliding her hand through his long red hair, parting her lips slightly and running her tongue along his bottom lip. He let out a sigh and lightly nipped her tongue, pulling slightly then moving to her bottom lip. He nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip gently, receiving a moan of pleasure as she arched her back slightly, pressing herself closer to him. He released her lip and and moved to her neck, trailing his lips lightly along her chin, her neck, and onto her shoulder blade, planting light delicate kisses along her collar bone while gently messaging her hip with his hand. She smiled and sighed, quietly moaning as he continued his kisses and move his hand down her outer thight to her knee, then lightly trailing his nails up her inner thigh, pulling her robe from her leg as his hand moved.

She arched her back more, letting her leg slide out to her side, allowing his hand to find her pleasurable areas, as he message her inner leg, just below her panty line. She moved her hand to his shoulder and lightly dug her nails into his skin showing her pleasure, and wrapped her fingers in his hair, pulling him up to give him a passionate kiss. Her lips parted and she slowly licked his bottom lip once more his tongue meeting hers as he deepend the kiss and moved his hand to her hip, shifting his legs to spread hers and positioning himself between her legs, rubbing their hips together slightly as he kissed her. She bend her legs, shifting her hips with his, moaning into the kiss and moving both hands to drag her nails up his lower back to his shoulders, pulling him as close as possible.

He moaned into their kiss and pulled away, kissing and biting her neck lightly, pulling her up suddenly to a sitting postions and straddling her on his hips. He untied her robe and pulled it off quickly, her head rolling back as she sighed delightedly and ran her fingers through his hair. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra, removing it fluidly and throwing it to the side of the bed, bringing himself down to suckle and nip gently at her nipples. She arched into his attentions and rubbed the back of his head, grinding her hips into his, not sure how much longer she could wait.

"Kurama," she whispered roughly

"In time my love," he replied in a growl, receiving a moan of complaint followed by a sudden intake of breath as he nipped at her nipple to show he meant business.

She smiled at his assertiveness and roughly intwined her fingers in his hair, pulling his head away from her chest and bending down to kiss him passionately. He kissed her back, grasping her bottom with both hands and massaging her cheeks as their tongues met one another and battled in a fierce and passionate kiss. She suddenly pulled away and planted her knees firmly on the bed pushing him back and leaning over him, smiling as she bent to kiss his neck. He moaned quietly as she worked her way down to his chest, licking his muscles and kissing gently everywhere. She removed herself from straddling him and reached down with one hand, running her fingers along the top of his boxers and slipping underneath to gently caress the top of his hardened shaft.

He smiled and arched his hips to her touch, entwining his fingers in her hair. She slid her hand beneath the rim of his boxers and grabbed onto him, moving her hand up and down as she slowly made her way towards his stomach licking and kissing the way down. She stopped stroking him and quickly removed his boxers, throwing them to the side of the bed with her bra. She resumed stroking him as she moved her kisses down, hitting a sensitive spot by his hip, playfully biting and receiving a moan and a hip thrust from him. She moved her lips to his shaft and stopped her stroking, gently kissing up to the tip, sliding out her tongue and flicking it across the sensitive head. He twitched slightly under her and moaned again as she placed her mouth on him and started slowly moving up and down sucking gently, her hand below her mouth to stimulate what she couldn't take in.

His grip on her hair tightened excitedly as she moved her mouth up and down, swirling her tongue around the tip occasionally when she moved up. He shifted under her, pushing himself into her a little more as she continued her motions. He closed his eyes and moaned more as she quickened her pace, abruptly being stopped when he tightened his grip in her hair and grabbed her thigh with his other and hand flipped her onto her back, wrapping her legs around him and lunging for her neck, biting hard and kissing along her shoulder. She moaned and shifted under him as he ground their hips together moving his kisses slowly downward. He pulled the top of her panties down and planted small kisses along the top of her hips, moving from between her legs only long enough to remove her panties and toss them off the side of the bed. He grabbed her legs and spread them wide, kissing up her inner thighs on both sides causing her to moan in pleasure and grab the pillows under her head tightly. He bit at her inner thigh and she shifted her hips smiling in delight. He smiled back and moved to her soft lips, kissing them lightly and running his toungue alone the outside. She whimpered at his teasing and shifted her hips once more, but he grabbed her legs and stopped her movements.

She closed her eyes and spoke barely audible and strained with desire, "Kurama, you know I hate it when you tease me."

He chuckled lightly against her lips, sending shivers down her spine at his warm breath. He kissed her lightly and slid his tongue between her lips just barely brushing against her clit, sending a wave of pleasure through her. She moaned again and tried in vain to shift her hips once more, trying to show how much she wanted him. He smiled and dove his tongue in a little deeper to spread her, then gently nibbled on her clit, his teeth rubbing the inside of her lips. She moaned loudly as he flicked his tongue quickly against her clit, messaging her thighs as he worked. She arched her back and pulled the pillows close to her face, turning into it to and closing her eyes in pleasure.

He moved his tongue quickly and flicked one last time before pulling himself up and pulling her face from the pillow, kissing her deeply. Their tongues met as Kurama wrapped his arms around Samanthas waist and pulled her up as he flipped over, straddling her over his hips and grabbing her bottom with both hands, pulling her down onto himself. She threw her head back and gasped in pleasure as he filled her, and moved in rhythm with him. She reached down and grabbed his hands, tightening her grip and digging her nails in with every thrust, moaning and arching her back letting her head fall back in ecstasy. Kurama looked up at her with a smirk on his face, a growl of pleasure sounding as he let go of her hips and reached up to cup her breasts. Samantha sighed leaned forward and put her lips to Kuramas, parting her lips and sliding her tongue out to run it along his bottom lip. She nipped at her tongue pulling her closer and slid his claws along her back and dug them in before flipping them over once again.

He wrapped his arms under her and grabbed onto her shoulders, thrusting into her hard. She grabbed his shoulders and gripped tightly moaning loudly as he thrusted faster and harder, running his fangs along her throught. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved with him, her fingers finding their way to his head and entwining in his hair, gripping tightly and he growled deeply. She smirked and tried to speak, her voice heavy and raspy.

"Kurama, your gonna change again."

Kurama didn't reply as his muscle structure started to change. He growled deeper and thrust his hips forward hard. Samantha inhaled sharply and moaned, letting her head fall backward as her fingers slipped through his softening hair. She opened her eyes to see Kurama pick up his head, and look to her, then it was Yoko. His golden eyes pierced hers and his smirk tightened as he thrusted hard again, her eyes closing invoulantarily and her head fell back. He leaned in and bit her neck, his fangs digging into her skin drawing the smallest amount of blood. She moaned and ran her fingers into his silver hair, her nails catching on the edge of his furry ears, making him twitch his head up and growl. She chuckled and wrapped her legs around him tighter as he continued to thrust, and she moved with him still. Their breathing started to get ragged as they moved with each other faster and faster. Yoko looked up to Samantha to see her eyes closed and her head rolled back into the pillows. He smiled and turned his head into her hand as she reached up and grabbed his ear once again. he growled and leaned into her neck, biting her throught again, putting two more teeth marks into the side of her neck. She sighed excitedly and arched her back, panting faster and digging her nails into his shoulder with her free hand as she started to climax.

"Yoko," her voice was strained and high pitched.

Yoko responded with a growl and in a husky tone, "Samantha, come for me."

He thrust harder and deeper, picking up the pace and growling darkly as he also started to reach his climax. "Sam," he said between breaths, his voice deep and raspy, "Sam, come for me."

Samantha moaned as he picked up speed. She could feel his muscles tensing, his breathing coming in ragged breaths and she moved with him, her nails digging in more as she climaxed. She arched her back, pressing herself as close to him as she could, her climax taking her beyond pleasure. Yoko moved his hands to her hips and pulled her onto him as hard as he could as he climaxed, listening to her moans and feeling her nails, letting out a growl of complete pleasure. He slowed his thrusts as his climax ended, and then they just lay there together, breathing in unison trying to relax and come down from their pleasure. Yoko leaned down and rested his head against her chest, his hand resting on her hip. She reached up and ran her fingers through his long silver hair lightly, stopping at his ears and rubbing them gently. He let out a low growl and nipped at her breast playfully. She chuckled and smacked his head lightly gaining a low laugh.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, absent mindedly stroking his hair , feeling Yokos warm breath over her bare chest, and slowly losing consciousness. Just before she fell asleep, she heard a low whispered growl as Yoko also started to lose consciousness.

"I love you Samantha."

The sun shone brightly through the window, illuminating the room in a soft orange glow. Samantha rolled over and bumped into someone. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kurama looking at her adoringly, the morning light making his emerald eyes glow. He smiled at her, gaining a smile in return. He reached over and ran his fingers along her forehead and tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled and leaned into his hand sighing contentedly.

"Your beautiful," he whispered softly.

She smiled and picked herself up on one arm, her long silver hair falling over her shoulder and brushing the comforter as she leaned over and kissed him softly. He kissed her back pulling her on top of him, the two of them chuckling lightly.

"Babe," she said when she took a breath, "I have to shower. Koenma wanted to see me in his office this morning. Something about good behavior recognition," she said as she rolled her eyes.

Kurama smiled and spoke softly, "Well that's a good thing love. Maybe he will remove your house arrest."

"Ugh," she sighed as she rolled her eyes and carefully removed herself from straddling Kurama, "I shouldn't be on house arrest to begin with, what you have done has been much worse than what I ever did," she said as she looked over her shoulder with a playful smirk.

Kurama chuckled half heartedly and stood from the bed, walking over to Sam and standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting his chin on her neck, closing his eyes and taking in her sweet scent. She smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head against his and sighing sweetly.

"I was kidding you know," she said sweetly.

"I know you were," he muffled into her neck, sending shivers down her spine, "But you know I got let off easy by working on the Rekai Tentai. You did argue with him about what happened. You really did this to yourself," he said in a teasing tone.

"I know, I know. But I really do need to shower," she replied pulling away from his embrace and walking to the bathroom. He smirked and started to head the same way when his compact went off. He sighed and rolled his head backward as he walked to the compact and opened it.

"Whats up Koenma?"

"Kurama, we have a meeting scheduled for the team and we need you here for it. Please come in as soon as possible."

Kurama nodded at the little computer screen and said he was on the way. He closed the compact and walked to the bathroom door, opening it and taking in the hot steam that filled the room. He walked to the shower curtain and peeked his head through, admiring Samanthas wet and soapy body as she rinsed her hair, her eyes closed. She finished rinsing her hair and opened her eyes to see Kurama looking at her naked form and smirked.

"Wanna join me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kurama squinted and sighed before replying in a sad tone, "I cant. I just got called in for a team meeting, Ive got to get dressed and head out, but maybe we can have one later?"

She chuckled in response and nodded, walking to his end of the shower and pecking him on the lips, "You better get going then. If you stand there much longer you wont want to leave."

Kurama smiled and looked at her form one last time before shaking his head and walking back to the bedroom.

Kurama walked through the giant emerald doors of the Spirit World Palace and made his usual left down the hall to get to Koenmas office. He opened the big pearl doors and stepped inside to see the rest of the team already there. They all turned to look at him and he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry," he said with as much sincerity as he could muster, "I was a little preoccupied this morning."

Koenma and Hiei shook their heads as Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up to him to pat him on the back and ask for as many details as he deemed necessary. Kurama just smiled and tried to push them away when Koenma spoke up with authority and sterness.

"Guys, we have to talk, please come back and sit down."

The three boys walked over to the teal couch and sat down, looking at Koenma with intensity. Koenma looked over the four of them and nodded before continuing.

"Ok boys, we have a new mission, and there aren't enough of you for it. Your going to need help, so I wanted to propose letting Samantha join the team."

Everyone looked to Koenma, then to Kurama. Kurama knitted his eyebrows and stood up, walking up to Koenma and leaning on his desk, talking in hushed tones.

"Are you insane? Sam cant be put in that much danger. I wont allow it," he said sternly.

"Don't worry fox," piped in Hiei with a sarcastic tone, "Your girlfriend will be just fine, its not like there still wouldn't be four other team players to help in the protecting."

Kurama whipped around and glared at him, a growl starting to come through when he suddenly stopped and all of them looked towards the doors to the room. Samantha had just walked in, her makeup done, her long hair in a ponytail with her bangs pulled out and set to the side, and her tanktop and form fitting jeans on. She looked over and the group and raised an eyebrow before talking in a playful yet sarcastic tone.

"Don't let me ruin the fun boys, keep at what you were doing," she adding a smile to her comment and looked to Hiei to gauge his reaction. At his snarl she chuckled lightly and walked up to Koenmas desk putting her hands in her pockets and standing her ground. He smirked and spoke in a calm tone.

"I see you still refuse to show your respects."

"Ill bow to you when you prove yourself to be a worthy leader. What did you want to talk about?"

Koenma shook his head before continuing. He motioned to the group standing behind her and she turned, looking to the boys. Koenma spoke in a calm but uncertain tone.

"Samantha, I wanted to request you be a member of my Rekai Tentai."

TO BE CONTINUED: Please review, if I get five reviews I will post another chapter!


End file.
